Gorgonicshipping challenge
by noel.manabat.77
Summary: <html><head></head>100 one-shots all involving Vector and Rio [Open to requests as long as it's not rated M] [does not have to be romantic if you so choose]</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I've seen people make a fanfiction that is a 100 of one-shots, and I wanted to do that too, only this time with my OTP involved. Anyways, if you have an idea that involves Vector/Rio (does not have to be romantic) either PM me directly or leave it in a review. Also, no one can send 2 requests in a row in a day, this is just so I can get everyone's requests and to be fair :P Anyways this first chapter is a request made by my BFF when it comes to Gorgonicshipping, TheScoundrelCookie :D Enjoy **

**Gorgonic Love Songs **

Vector regretted signing up for his music class at the Heartland Academy, his assignment was to write a song about the person you love most and sing it to them, he debated to the teacher that it was a very personal topic, but she said that all music was personal. Vector wondered when the teachers were going to pull up emotional crap and use it as an excuse. But in order to pass the course and be done with it forever, he had to write a song for Rio, or like he always calls her, Merag. No one knows why he still calls her that along with calling Ryoga Nasch or Naschuu, but since it was harmless enough, everybody ignored it. He vaguely remembered playing the flute due to his mother teaching him. He also remembered him playing that damn thing all over the capital of his lost city. He stared at the flute on his dresser deeply.

"It's been years now...And I'm still not over it?! It's been beyond 3000 years and I still haven't gotten over that my mom is dead?! Why can't I just get this over with when this is the only blasted instrument I know how to play?!" Vector fought back tears and closed the dresser immediately and went to bed, dreaming of being with his mother again, him being that innocent kid that was trying to play the flute while his mother supported him.

He hesitated until it was the final day, he finally grabbed the flute and began to play outside, below Rio's window so technically she heard it. "Her heart is cold as ice...No it's true, but I have nothing else to go on and I don't think I will win any points with Meraguu or Naschuu, then again I probably lose points with them anyways," Vector thought out loud trying to think of lyrics for a decently tolerable love song. "She could freeze you in an instant...Nah, it isn't considered a love song if I imply something bad about her," Vector sighed, not even trying making his singing worse than Yuma. "I know you can do better than that Vector-kun," Rio yawned and opened her window, startling Vector.

"Who said I was trying Rio-chan?~" Vector snapped but only managed to get Rio to giggle. "You, but you know you suck at writing lyrics right?" Rio smiled coldly at him. "Thanks for the support Rio-chan, it really helps a lot for your brutal honesty," Vector sarcastically muttered until she kissed him on the cheek. Her lips were cold, like the rest of her personality. "Your very welcome Vector-kun," Rio smirked, enjoying making Vector feeling like the most awkward teenager ever. "Why don't you try? It's not easy you know Rio-chan~" Vector stated as if it was obvious. "Maybe I will Maybe I won't," Rio shut him up by kissing him.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed it ScoundrelCookie! :D P.S I suck at making lyrics for love songs like Vector so I can relate :P Read and Review Peace. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: This is a request from Lee-Lee2306, I also do not own Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal (forgot to say that in the last chapter I think ) anyways when I said nothing rated M, I meant nothing sexual related, if you request something that requires descriptive violence or things related to that (which is unlikely) I will do it. Anyways on with the One-shot #2 **

** The Fallen Prince **

Vector was laying on his bed, outside it was heavily raining with flashes of lightning constantly appearing. He couldn't sleep, no not today, he looked at the mirror in front of him, when the lightning flashed, half of the mirror reflected his deceased blood thirsty father. Vector gasped, he thought he was out of his life forever like Don Thousand, he was very very wrong. "Hmph, your still that pathetic child that ruined everyone's life Vector," was the brief sentence Vector heard in his mind before the reflection of his father faded. Tears slowly ran through his eyes silently, he went under his bed and grabbed a knife, slowly, he took off his jacket and began cutting deep marks into his arms. It was the only way to Vector to ease the pain. It felt great to him, it felt like he was able to laugh again...It felt like liberation of his soul.

Outside of Vector's door was much more pleasant and less depressing, Gilag and Allito dueling without the duel disks, Durbe reading a book about knights like he used to be, Mizeal watching Ryoga duel his own sister Rio, or Merag if you want. As Rio's life points hit zero, she got up and said,"I'm going to check on Vector, maybe he'd like to join us in the living room and make things less boring around here." Gilag was the first to reply,"Tell him to join in the duel, it'd make things more interesting." Rio smiled, Gilag was the first person out of everyone in the whole Kamishiro mansion to forgive the mad prince, sure he's not the smartest cookie in the jar, but at times, he was the kindest. "I will Gilag," Rio smiled kindly then happily walked to Vector's door. Little did she know what was behind that door.

"Vector?" Rio managed to open the door by using one of her cards, but as soon as she closed the door, she was petrified at the sight of Vector laying unconscious, blood pouring out of his wrists. "Vector! Get up! There's no way your dead yet I know your still alive! Up!" Rio sobbed uncontrollably, slapping his face until his eyes weakly opened. "R...Rio-chan? How...? Just..." Vector was so weak at this point, he couldn't even form complete sentences, but it was clear to Rio that he wanted to fade. "No! I won't let you damn it! Your not getting away that easily you hear me Vector! Your staying here with me alive whither you like it or not!" Rio screamed and tried to stop the bleeding with the bandages in his drawer. She just barely saved Vector from dying of blood loss. If he lost just a drip more, he would be joining his father again, forever hearing all the many things he did as a child.

**Vector's POV **

I woke up feeling like I just escaped death's door. If weren't for Rio-chan's interference, I wouldn't be in my bedroom, I would be in a stone cold grave, or at least my body would. Hell knows where I as a soul would be going. "Vector! Thank god your safe! Don't ever scare me like that again!" Rio sobbed happily that I was safe as she hugged me, still crying fresh tears. I don't know why though, no one ever cares about the psychopathic mad prince that ruined seven lives, more than just once as well. "I never knew you were scared Rio-chan," I weakly said, as she pulled out of the hug furious at what I said. "Of course I was Vector! Blood was coming out of your wrists! You almost died!" Rio angrily yelled at me. That was kind of the point, but I decided against saying that out loud. "But, I didn't, you can stop pretending that you care now Rio-chan," I coldly said, making her cry more, and that wasn't such a good idea. "Who said I was pretending?!" Rio asked, demanding an answer. I stood up, clearly fed up with the fake pity she was giving me and just as angrily said,"I did Rio-chan! Who cares about a serial killer dying due to suicide?! FUCKING NO ONE! NAME ONE REASON YOU WOULD EVER CARE ABOUT ME?! VECTOR, THE MAD PRINCE WHO KILLED THOUSANDS OF PEOPLE?!" I couldn't calm down, I was furious that she kept pretending, but it didn't stop me from falling for her constantly, but I just couldn't forgive her for treating me like a charity case she feels like she needs to donate to. "BECAUSE I LOVE YOU YOU IDIOT!" Rio then proceeded to kiss me dead on the lips. Unlike words, you can tell it was for real, and I kissed back briefly and she was shocked that I did. I sighed and wiped her tears and said, "I love you too."

**Author's Note: Hoped you enjoyed Lee-Lee2306! :D Remember, if you want to send requests, PM me or put it in a review under this fanfiction. Read,Enjoy,Review! Peace! :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Me updating? It's a miracle! :D Anyways this is a one shot with a one sided crush on Rio's part. Enjoy **

** What would it take? **

Rio sighed, it's the third time she dreamed about one of her fellow Barian Emperors, Vector. She didn't know why, but she had a crush on him after the whole Legendary Number War. She tried to ask him out, but in her mind she knew he would just be confused, Vector never actually learned what dating meant, or having a girlfriend. 'Maybe he spent too much time trying to kill us all,' Rio thought. Either way, her asking would just fall on oblivious oblivious ears. 'Too much spending time with Yuma might be why he's so bloody oblivious,' Rio thought. She had to ask to herself, what would it take to get the boy to understand? "Rio-chan? You look like your deep in thought no?~" Vector chimed in as he barged through the door. "Vector! Wait I locked my door how did you get in?" Rio asked. "Well dontcha think locking the door is pointless if you drop the key Rio-chan?" Vector smirked, the key dangling from his finger until he tossed it at me. 'He's got me there,' Rio thought. "What do you want Vector?" Rio asked. "It seems you and I are alone for the day, so I'd rather spend 4 hours with you than get bored to death don't you agree Rio-chan?~" Vector teased and flashed his best smile.

"So what do you want to do then Vector?" Rio was curious. "I dunno go to the Rice Ball stand? I'm pretty hungwy Rio-chan~" Vector said, trying to sound as innocent as can be. But the words innocent and Vector don't ever fit in the same sentence unless you add a isn't in the middle. "Sounds like a date Vector," Rio teased smirking at him. "Date? Never understood the concept but if you want to consider this a date I'd suggest you keep it a secret then Rio-chan~ After all Naschuu hates you spending time with me alone~" Vector chimed. Rio sighed at the hopelessness of the boy.

The whole time Vector was eating away like a little monster, Rio just stared at Vector. Black leather jacket with white fur, intimidating purple eyes, one of them having the ability to turn red during a duel, and just how he looks in general was visually appealing to Rio. Her gaze was interrupted when Vector noticed. "Watcha staring at Rio-chan?~ It's not nice if your staring at other people no?~" Vector teased making Rio blush. "Uh nothing Vector! You finished?" Rio tried to change the subject, luckily Vector complied and nodded as he walked ahead of Rio on the way home.

Rio tried not to stare, it was so hard not to just grab him by the collar and kiss him. But then he would be too shocked to ever respond. Any flowers would be burnt by the end of the day. "It's getting dark see you in the morning Rio-chan~," Vector said but then Rio stopped him,"Where are you going?" She asked. "I dunno just somewhere okay?" He was about to leave until Rio couldn't take it anymore, she just grabbed him and kissed him, with the moon watching them as their witness.

**AN: Well I'll just leave that as a cliffhanger then. Next plan is Vector asking Rio to marry him XP Well will she accept? In my mind, yes yes she bloody will and good night.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG TIME...Had a lot of Writer's Block for this one lately...Anyways the next three one-shots are all related (Because Christmas) Enjoy **

** Holiday Spirit **

"Vector! Vector wake up!" Rio ordered, taking away Vector's comfy blankets from him.

"Ugh...I don't wanna..." Vector groggily complained.

"Come on it's Christmas! And your shopping with me this year!" Rio had to drag him out of the bed so he could hear her.

"Why me Rio-chan? Naschuu or Durbe would be much more happier if you asked them don'tcha agree?" Vector just stared at her blankly, not really showing much emotion like he usually does.

"Like it or not your family too Vector, it's not like we completely ignore you...", Rio answered, growing worried. She has never seen Vector so...emotionless.

"Fine...I'll go..." Vector reluctantly put on his jacket and waited for Rio to leave so she couldn't hear him say,"Family doesn't try to kill each other and go utterly insane..."

The mall didn't brighten up Vector's mood either, he was hungry because he was stupid enough to not have breakfast, he was surrounded by little kids and clothing, and overall, he just didn't like going out in general.

"Can we go home now? You already spent all my money trying to find gifts for everyone..." Vector said, pointing to the empty wallet he now owns.

"Not everyone Vector, we still have to find a gift for you..." Rio just looked sadly at the teenage boy next to him, she just had to try something to cheer him up.

"Rio-chan does it really matter? We're only skipping one person it's not like the end of the world..." Vector said, depressingly enough to make Rio's heart ache.

Rio secretly let a tear fall before she agreed to take him home.

Hours later, Rio knocked on Vector's door. "Vector? Can I come in?"

"It's unlocked, it's always unlocked, I don't see why you can't just barge in Rio-chan," Vector replied bluntly as she came in.

"Just wanted to be polite..." Rio said, surprised at his bluntness.

"You would've entered even if I say no so what's the point Rio-chan?" Vector asked, cold purple eyes staring into her soul.

"I'm just worried Vector, what is up with you? I can't bear to just see you like this..." Rio chocked, trying to hold back tears.

"Why? I'm just someone living with you, it's not like it matters," the mad prince looked sad, he noticed that Rio was trying to hold back tears, but he doesn't know what to do anymore.

"I'm your friend to you know Vector...You could say what's bothering you to me...I'd listen please.." Rio had no more options but to beg him now.

"Since when did friends try to kill each other? You say I'm part of a family, but I don't remember families trying to mass murder each other for power do you Rio-chan? No you don't...I never had a family and I never will. Now please leave, I wish to be left alone for the rest of the night," Vector then covered himself in his blankets not saying another word to her.

"So...he's still racked with guilt and sadness about that whole incident?..." Rio thought to herself. She kissed his forehead then made it seemed like she left, but in reality, she was staying in his room, worried what would happen to him...And prayed that he'd feel better by tomorrow.

**AN: So Like I said, this and the other two one-shots are related, so review and hope you didn't give up on me :D (Also sorry if this is short to you, I'll try for a longer one next time...) **


End file.
